vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Vashti/2
The Vashti (Homo sapiens civilis) are a race of abhumans, who originated from the world of Epsilon Eridani around M4, during the Age of Terra. They are a race of blanks and pariahs, with the exception of the Frummen and Dementi sub-breeds. They were created by Dieujuste Archambeau as part of his plan to develop a "civilized" and "honorable" people. In time the though, they surpassed his expectations, and are a great people in their own right. The Vashti possess azamingly advanced temporal and dark matter technology, and maintain an array of elements suited to their needs, such as nullium. They have a deep and rather disturbing hatred of the Eldar, driving them to perform acts of unspeakable evil in their quest to rid themselves of the ancient species. They are very devout and follow the ancient Terran religion of Catholicism, which was the same religion of their creator. They launch periodic "crusades" into the Imperium, to "absolve" the Imperial citizens of their sins. Such crusades rival the Black Crusades of the Chaos warbands near the Eye of Terror, and such invasions are of such magnitude that even the Imperium is amazed by the scale some crusades can reach. Thus, the Vashti are a grevious power. The Imperium has proven itself incapable of culling the Vashti and their empire, and have opted to simply quarantined their space. The Vashti are currently part of a political union known as Solaris Confederacy, with their brothers and sisters, the Awali, Nokemono, and Iconians. They share an intense hatred for the Imperium, and seek it's demise. History 'Creation' 'Birth of Solaris' 'The Eldar Conflict' 'Exodus' 'Rebuilding' 'The Great Solar War' 'The Perseus Crusades' 'Necron Incursion' 'The Tyrannic Incursions' 'The Vashti Today' Biology 'Anatomy' The Vashti are considered odd, not because of their soulless status, but because of their inhuman anatomy. They have very few major organs, with only a heart, stomach, two lungs, and a brain, but few others. Any major damage done to them has no ill effects on the Vashti. No one has yet to learn why this is, save for the Vashti, who prefer not to isclose any secrets on their anatomy. Their skin is chalk white (while theAutrui have chalk white skin, hair, and eyes), and their blood is jet black, and is acidic when exposed to oxygen, nitrogen, and methane. Their eyes range from an eerie red, to sparkling blue, to pupiless white, though this does vary from each sub-breed. They normally average 1.8 to 2 meters in height, and their borns are nullium, allowing them to sustain falls of up to 200 feet. Do to the "simple" genetic qualities of the Vasthi, they follow a strict social code based on breed. The Frei (arisocrats) rule the Dominion, the Frumman (clergy) run the Church, the Autrui (commoners) live and die for it, and the Dementi (diplomats) represent it abroad. Their unique abilities help them in their duties, and because of these interesting genetic traits, their role in their species is seen as pre-determined by God as interpreted by the Church. Few outside are capable of telling the difference between two Vashti, save for the Vashti themselves, and the Awali. This is a by-product of their tiny gene-pool, which hasn't caused any issues for the Vashti as of yet. It is believed that the nanites they carry simply sort out any genetic defects that could appear, but how is currently unknown. Female Vashti (with the exception of the Dementi), have glossy black lips, and nails. This is the result of the nishatium in their system, which is posionous to non-Vashti or Awali, and extremely acidic. Vashti do not sweat, as their body can quickly adapt to the new enviorment. The internal makeup of the Vashti is primarily muscle, with the few organs they have in between. Because of this, Vashti, like the Awali, are unnaturally flexible, and capable of making great leaps from a standing position. They are capable of seeing perfectly during the night, and have the ability seeing wavelengths impossible to humans. They have been proven to have a sense of smell far beyond that of normal humans, thus the reason the Vashti are famous for their purfumes, which to humans, cause a number of odd things to happen to their body and nervous system. Currently, there are five sub-breeds of the Vashti. The Frei, Frummen, Autrui, Dementi, and mysterious Metian. All are immune to disease, do not age, and as to date, there have been no recorded cases of a Vashti dying from old age, though unlikely, these records may just have been lost. Vashti can lift three times their own body-weight, and can regenerate lost limbs in a matter of days. Like the Awali, the Vashti produce no waste, and have a three to four month gestation rate, and females have no menestration period. They share the same gene that causes other species to have a Vashti, meaning that entire species could slowly be wiped out by a prolific Vashti family. Each of the five sub-breeds are unique in their own way. The Frei are emotionless, and all known Frei are pariahs. They are the most potent pariahs, with each being at least an Upsilon grade pariah. Compared to the rest of the Vashti, the Frei have a few defining characteristics, like black hair, and red eyes, something no other sub-breed other than the Frummen have. They have more facial distinctions, allowing others to tell them apart. Due to their emotionless disposition, they are perfect for the role of master, and led the Dominion. Each Frei is born through careful breeding, with each resulting Frei being female. Only Frumman cardinals or high-ranking Autrui lords or generals can mate with Frei. All children born through such parings are always Frei or in rarer cases Frummen. The Frummen are logical, and capable of sensing the emotions of others, allowing them to shape their message around the prevailing emotion of a crowd. The Autrui are indentical to one another, and capable of feeling a variety of emotions. The Dementi are psychotic, the result of a failed genetic experiment by the Vashti, but are capable of feeling on a level far beyond human capablity. As for the Metian, nothing about their anatomy is currently known. It is believed that they may share all the traits of the Vashti, but how is beyond comprehension. 'Reproduction' Society 'Culture' Vashti society is built around the morals and ideals of the Victorian Era from Terra's ancient past, a time Dieujuste based on the Vashti's culture on (as it was considered an important time during Dieujuste's youth). The Vashti are considered pompous, looking down on all others as barbaric, and lacking in "proper etiquette". They are deeply seeped in romanticism and intellectualism, and rather than meddle in the affairs of the "uncivilized peoples of the north" (the Imperium of Man, Tau Empire, and the Eldar), the Vashti prefer to remain in their Dominion, where the "light of civilization" shines brightly. The Vashti believe in strict discipline, good conduct, and high standards, requirements that only the most patient of people can endure. The Vashti are difficult to please, and only the best can satisfy them. Every work of art most be flawless, fit only for best of the best, and it's successor must be able to top it. Everything created by the Vashti is considered a work of art, from the simplest tool, to the mighty warships that defend the Dominion. Cathedrals palaces, and simple residential districts are Gothic to the extreme. Stain glass windows and giant statues of great heroes and leaders line the streets of Vashti cities, and even the most poorly constructed of buildings will amaze viewers. Vashti dress symbolizes their uptight attitudes, as men are expected to wear their best suits, equipped with a holowatch (a rather advanced version of the ancient pocket watch), rather odd looking "top hat", and armed with their lavishly decorated rayon pistol. Women are too expected to dress their best, as they were decoratively frilled dresses ranging from the blooming bell shaped dresses made famous by the Frei aristocrats, to the beautifully designed and form-fitting dresses of the Dementi. The Vashti's religious beliefs are directly desendent of those from ancient Terra's Christiandom, which is the driven force behind most of their action. The Vashti breed of the Frummen are responsible for maintain the faith of the Vashti, and running the Christian religions of their people. The Vashti believe that they are doing "God's Work", by launching crusades into the Imperium, converting the masses, and establishing colonies with which to "civilize the land". This pious work annoys everyone, from the humans they terrorise, to the xenos under their "protection". 'Psykers' All Vashti psykers are confined to the Frummen clergy, to the Dementi administrators. Since the rest of the Vashti are either soulless or pariahs, to use their abilities, the Vashti who are psykers are taken to special Mission Worlds within the Dominion. Here they are raised to become members of the clergy if they are Frumman (boys), or government officials if they are Dementi (girls). There is no other way around this, as all psykers are seperated from the rest of Vashti society until they are needed. Dementi are immune to the powers of pariahs for unknown reasons linked to their creation, allowing them to serve as advisors, handmaidens, and personal assistents to the Frei, who are entire pariahs. Frumman spend most of their time in the massive churches preparing for their next surmon, and provide counseling to Vashti in need of help. Their breeding allows them limited use of their powers, such as the use of telekecsis, and reading of minds, while powers requiring heavy use of the Warp are denied. Like the Awali, the Vashti despise all other psykers, and maintain an array of weaponry designed to deal with them. Technology Vashti technology is considered to be amoung the most advanced in the galaxy, several hundreds of millennia ahead of the Imperium's understand, and is rather dark and mysterious, just like it's creators. Vashti technology is not reliant on nanites or crystallurgy unlike it is with the Awali. Their technology is typically built around the manipulation of time and the use of miniature black holes. The power sources used by the Vashti are a mystery to the Imperium, and even the Eldar. Most describe Vashti tech as almost malevolent in it's design and purpose, and considered by almost all species to be the equal to that of the Awali. What is agreed upon is that the Vashti produce the largest, and by far, the effective anti-psyker weapons is the galaxy, just short of the Necrons. Since the greater portion of the Vashti cannot percieve the Warp, they fear it's power, and have done all they can to stay one step ahead of psykers, friendly or otherwise. The most terrifing piece of technology used by the Vashti is undoubtly the Vita Secundi device, used to reanimate the body of a dead Vashti. The Vashti (unknowingly), fear their mortality. Thus, all newborn Vashti, as required by law are fitted with a Vita Secundi. It has been the source of many rumors in the Federation of the so called "zombies". However, reanimated Vashti show far more sapience than those mindless creatures. 'Weapons' All Vashti weaponry is designed with fighting psychic species in mind, and the Eldar in paticular. They also have an assortment of necessarily deadly weapons, like their radium thrower (a flamethower like weapn that spews iginited radioactive radium gases), and the Fantôme Cannon, a ship-based and artillery-based weapon, designed specifically for killing pyskers. Their anti-psyker technology has made their military one of the largest anti-psychic war machines in the galaxy. Vashti weaponry extends to the controlling gravitonic, temporal, and dark matter energy. The standard Rayon Blaster, which fires beams of pure light (so bright that it can blind enemies to close to the user), has a switch which can fire beam of complete darkness (refined dark matter imbued with warp energy), which can destroy the soul of the target aim used properly. Their weapons, as with their cities and warships, are elegantely designed, and one can expect a common infantryman of the Royal Army to carry a piece of art into battle, worth far more than he. 'Travel' Like the rest the Awali, the Vashti have their own form of travel, a desendent of Nodespace travel. The Vashti developed the Nulldrive, which in practice, involves the use of black holes. The Nulldrive collapses gravity in on itself in the area in front of the ship, but uses vast amounts of power to prevent the gravity from pulling in surrounding objects. As the gravity is compressed, it creates a black hole through which the Vashti ship is pulled into it. The ship is literally pulled from one part of the universe to the target distantation faster than the speed of light. The Vashti's nullium ships are unaffected by gravity, and protect the crew from the effects of the black hole. The nulldrive gives the ship the power to enter and exit a black hole as it pleases, meaning that an entire Vashti can hid inside one if needed. Since nulldrives used black holes for travel, any black hole discovered by the Vashti can be used for transportation. Thus, the Vashti have access to yet undiscovered areas of the galaxy. It's use can be detected (it is a black hole of course), but it cannot be tracted or pinned down to a specific point of origin, and since the black holes asorb any singles directed at it, Vashti ships can remain completely undetected. However, as the Vashti are the only race in the galaxy known to use black holes for transportation, whenever a nulldrive is activated, someone, somewhere in the galaxy, knows that the Vashti are going somewhere, just not exactally "where". 'Vashti Elements' 'Nullium' 'Folite' 'Nishatium' Category:Copyright Category:Vivaporius Category:Abhumans Category:Storage